I Hate You
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Haruka X Taiki oneshot/ Haruka hated Seiya Kou with a burning passion but there was still one person that she hated more: Taiki Kou.


Ever since the day Haruka had first heard the three lights playing on the radio, she knew that she hated them. It had all started off with the daily routine of picking Hotaru up from school. She had requested to listen to the radio and so Haruka followed orders, turning the radio on, flipping through the channels randomly before the younger girl stopped them.

"Go back a station! I like the band that was playing."

The blonde did as told and switched the channel back. A pop tune started playing and for some unknown reason she could feel her blood boiling as she listened to it. There was something about the voices that just made her angry and she couldn't explain why. The song ended and the DJ announced the name of the band: The Three Lights.

They played another song of theirs straight away and Haruka could feel herself slowly becoming more and more agitated. It was when they played a third song that she lost it and turned the radio off, her face flushing red as she tried to keep herself from yelling.

She could hear Hotaru protesting and Michiru trying to ask her if she was ok but she simply tuned them out, trying to erase the voices of that band from her memory.

She forbade everyone in the house from listening to them so you can only imagine her reaction when Michiru announced that she was doing a joint concert with them. She was angry, no she was down right furious and she tried to talk her out of it but the blue haired girl insisted that it would be good publicity so she reluctantly gave in.

The night of the concert went by ok, the only part she enjoyed was Michiru playing the violin, the rest of it she tried to ignore. She had been on her way to go see Michiru in her dressing room when all of a sudden she spotted Usagi all by herself. The poor girl had missed the concert and was utterly distraught.

She tried to comfort her but it was to no avail. Finally she managed to calm her down a little when she suggested that they go and visit Michiru together.

They made their way to her dressing room and pushed open the door only to reveal Seiya Kou, lead singer of the three lights, standing behind Michiru, ready to unzip her dress.

What followed after that was extremely tense for everyone involved and after that whole scenario Haruka knew for certain that she hated Seiya Kou.

But as much as she hated Seiya there was still one person who she hated more: Taiki Kou.

She couldn't explain why but whenever she saw the brunette on stage or on posters she felt furious. When it was Yaten who she saw on billboards she didn't care quite as much. Even when it was Seiya who she despised, she still didn't feel the same fury when she his face on posters. But when it was Taiki... her whole body felt like it was going to explode with anger and she couldn't put her finger on why.

When it was revealed that the three lights were actually the sailor starlights she thought that maybe that might explain the reason that she hated him so much. After all the starlights were intruders after all so it would make sense for her to instinctively despise Maker. But yet that still didn't quite explain everything. Her hatred for the other scout went beyond just the fact that she was an intruder but no matter how hard she tried to find the reason why she just couldn't figure it out.

Until she saw Maker and the other starlights on that television screen, getting ruthlessly attacked over and over again by Galaxia. The brunette's screams pierced her ears and triggered a supressed memory from her past lifetime that she'd tried so damn hard to bury away.

 _Uranus and Maker were long distance lovers. They both lived in separate galaxies but somehow along the way they'd formed a bond which had turned into a beautiful relationship. The moon kingdom had a strong relationship with the people of Kinmoku so when Queen Beryl attacked the sailor starlights were also sent to fight._

 _It was during the middle of a heated battle, Uranus had already sustained several injuries and felt like she was going to collapse, Maker was behind her watching for any incoming attacks. Uranus heard a sound and turned around ready to attack._

 _"World Shaking!" she shouted as she attacked the monster._

 _But during her attack Maker noticed another of the monsters slowly creeping up behind the blonde. She knew that Uranus wouldn't be able to survive another attack and the monster had already fired it's attack and if she didn't do anything Uranus would be killed. "Uranus, look out!" she screamed as she jumped in the way of the attack, pushing the blonde to the ground._

 _Uranus screamed as she fell down, her whole body aching as she struggled to get up. The monster who had tried to attack her had already ran off and all that was left was Maker laying on the ground, a large whole in her chest that was gushing blood. "Maker!" she yelled, kneeling down beside her._

 _The brunette began coughing violently as she tried to speak but she was too weak to form words._

 _"Maker why the hell would you do that?"_

 _"Because... your life... is more...im..por..tan.t then... mine."_

 _"Nani? Don't say that!'_

 _Maker smiled weakly at her before she began coughing again, the blood pouring out even faster from her chest now._

 _Tears began to spill down Uranus's cheeks as she watched her, knowing full well that there wasn't anything she could do to help her. "Maker don't you dare die on me. You said we were in this together. I won't let you leave me! If you do I'll... I'll... I'll hate you forever! And I'll never forgive you! Do you hear me? If you die on me, I will always hate you!" she yelled, the tears falling faster and faster now._

 _The brunette reached up with the last of her strength to kiss her on the lips one last time. "Ashiteru." she managed to croak out, before her heart stopped and her body fell limp._

 _Uranus managed to catch her and her heart almost stopped. "Maker!" she screeched, as she clung tightly to her cold lifeless body. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

 _The scout cried for what felt like an eternity before she managed to pick herself up and move on. That was what she hated about Maker: how selfless she was. She thought she was worthless and was always willing to sacrifice herself for anyone._

 _After that Uranus continued on fighting in the war, forming a short affair with the soldier of Neptune (who had been her best friend) which lasted until the day they were killed._

The blonde was shaken out of her memories when the screens went fuzzy and Saturn spoke, announcing the deaths of the inner scouts. The outer senshi decided they were going to fight and they all fled the room except Uranus who stayed behind for a short moment.

She stared blankly at the fuzzy television screen, tears in her eyes as Maker's screams replayed themselves over and over again in her head. "I hate you." she whispered bitterly, before running off to join the other sailor scouts.


End file.
